Army Strong
by Irish1812DollFace
Summary: Blairs parents died when she was really young and ever since than she has been shipped from family to family. shes finally find a way out, but can she handel it.RATED T FOR NOW. OOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey evryone, this is my second try on a story and I hope you enjoy. Please review.

_Xoxo-manhattan_

_Blair was tired of her life at home, she didn't even have a real family. Her parents had died when she was about five years of age and soon after she was shipped off to an orphanage where she was moved to family to family. The ones in the past were not so bad, but the one she was staying at now was just awful, she thought to herself. Why did these things even happen to her, what did I ever do._

_I was sitting in my room when I heard my step-mother call me down stairs. Sighing with irritation I got up from my bed and walked down stairs. The family was all gathered in the living room, there was the 'man of the house' he liked to call himself but his name was Tom, his wife who did nothing all day but boss me around and tell me how fat I am or how ugly I get each time she sees me, her name is Monica. Tom and Monica have two kids, a boy and a girl. Not one of them is attractive. Even their names were ugly, honestly who names their kids Zeke and Wanda. I honestly did not care this is the worst family I had ever been to, the family was mean, the house that they lived in was disgusting, the mother sat on the couch all-day and watched wheel of fortune, the kids said that they went to school but everybody knows that they don't because know one goes to school that much and can be that stupid. I finally made it down the stairs and in front of my step-mother. The whole room turned to look at me "you called for me", I asked. "Yes", my stepmom said. "We need to have a little family discussion, I and my family have decided that we need a little vacation", she said rudely. "Well where are we going", I replied back. "oh I am sorry did you not hear the part when I said my family dear, what I meant to sat was that Tom, Zeke, Wanda, and I have decided that we all need a vacation because we all work so hard over here, with the kids working at school, Tom at work and of course me here at home taking care of the family and house and all. So that being we decided and had a vote that we all agree that none of us think that you do much around here so were going to leave you home. That way you can get a little feeling on how to take care of yourself and a household for that matter; so what do you think"? I just stared at her not letting any emotion show on my face. Getting up enough courage I replied back " first of all non of you guys around here do a single thing so I don't see why any of you guys would even think that you deserve a vacation, you guys all treat me like crap around here and I hate it, why would you ever treat a human being like that and what the hell did I ever do to you. You know what I don't even care that you guys are going on a vacation I am glad I will be rid of you. So goodbye and enjoy your trip". I turned and started to walk towards my room when I felt a rough hand on my upper arm I was turned around and before I could do anything I was slapped right across the face. There was blood dripping from my nose as I fell to the floor, I looked up to see Tom standing above me glaring down at me. I looked back up at him and before I could think of what I was doing I lifted my foot up off the floor and slammed ire right in his face then took off running. When I made it to my room I slammed the door closed and locked it. I went over to my bed and laid down finding myself dozing off._

_Latter on I woke up into the middle of the night, I looked over at my alarm clock and it read that it was 3:00 a.m. and my face felt like I just ran in to a brick wall. I slowly got up from my bed and went to go look out my window as I looked down I noticed that there car was here but not there trailer. Sighing in relief I went to my door and unlocked it then went down stairs to get a glass of orange juice. I went and sat down on the couch with my glass then reached for the remote to turn on the television. As I sat there just watching some random show it turned to commercial add came on the screen saying that they were having signups for the army. I grabbed a piece of paper and pen then wrote down the address. I turned the television off then ran up stairs pulled my suit case out of the closet and started to pack. Being done I grabbed everything I needed and went down stairs and in to the kitchen grab the keys to the car. Making it outside I put everything in the back of the trunk, I got in the car grabbed a C.D and put it in the player, put the keys in the ignition, and put the car in reverse and sped out of hell. _

_A few hours had passed when I had to turn into a gas station and get some gas and something to eat. I got out of my car and walked into the store and grabbed some jerky, orange juice, gum, chips, and some little snack packets. Walking up to the counter I paid for my food and told him to put gas in pump eight, walking back out I went over and put the gas in my car. Getting back into my car I started driving again. _

_Another few hours had passed when I saw the drafting center. It had four green tents with four young men sitting in each of them with lines coming out of all of them. I parked my car and got out. I started walking to where the lines were when I noticed that everybody was staring at me. That's when I noticed that there were no women here except a small clique of five girls that happened to be all blondes of course. Ignoring all the stares from the men and the glares from the blondes I continued on to the line. The line took forever I was about to fall asleep, it was almost near dark by the time it was my turn I finally got up to the table when the guy looked up. Before he even said a word to me he motioned me to the side and looked ahead to the rest of the line telling them all that I was the last one and that the line was closed. Turning back to me he started be pulling out some paper work. "name", "Blair waldorf" , "age" , "seventeen" , "date of birth" , "November 25,1993", " sign here, here, here , and here". "What position are interested in" he asked. "Armed forces" I replied back. He stopped his writing and looked up at me. "Are you sure ma'am, only men usually go in there"? "I am sure", I said back. He looked back down at his paper work and continued writing. About ten minutes later he was finally done. "Excuse me one moment" he said, leaving the table. I waited patiently until he came back. "Well miss. Waldorf you see the only colonel we have left it the absolute hardest out of all are teams and we have had tons of men leave or transferred from him so if you want to redo the paper work I understand" he stated matter of fact" no I want the one I asked for I don't care what colonel I got" I replied back heatedly. With him sighing in defeat he stood up saluted me at attention and said " Blair Waldorf welcome to the armed forces, we are thankful for you to serve your country and we make it our job to make you not just physically strong but Army Strong. We will see you in the morning ma'am._

_**I really hope you guys like it so far please tell me what you think and if I should continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

I was led back outside to where I saw people laying on the floor with sleeping bags, people in their cars, and vans. The sergeant turned to me, "well miss we don't take off until the morning, so if you have anything you would like to do before hand then now is the time. Most of the people who are going in to the army usually camp out her or in their cars because we are very early risers and the last thing you want be late when we get started in the morning. So see you then" he said turning and walking away from me. I started to head toward my car figuring I really had nowhere else to go let alone something to do. I got into my car and looked at my watch it was 9:34p.m. And this was my last night of probably being able to run free, but the thing was I nothing to do. Sighing in disappointment I climbed back in to the back seat and got into my suit case and brought out a night gown, quickly changing I through my close on the floor, grabbed a blanket then laid down getting ready to go into a good night sleep, that is until I heard a knock at my window. Propping myself up on my elbows I looked over to my window and saw a young man about mid twenties standing there. Wrapping my blanket around myself I reached over and rolled down the window. "Yes, can I help you with something", I asked politely not wanting to be rude, but I was irritated that this man was the reason why I couldn't go to sleep. "Hi" he replied back, "I noticed that you looked kind of lonely over here and was wondering if you would like any company". I stared at him for moment, he wasn't a bad looking guy, he was tall, blue eyes, light brown hair with white slightly tanned skin, but he just wasn't my type so I decided to turn him down gently. "Ummm no that ok, I am actually supper tired so I was going to go head off to bed". "Oh come on, you don't look tired to me. I bet you're just a little shy, besides there is no reason to be scared I am a good guy. Matter of fact I am actually a one of the colonels here." He said flashing his teeth like that was so suppose to impress me or something. This got me really angry. "well look her colonel I am not interested in you and frankly I don't care if you are a colonel here or not, I told you that I was tired which I very much am, and by the way the only thing that I was scared of was your cheesy pick up lines so get away from my car and have a good night." I said acidly rolling up my window. Way to upset to go to sleep now I reached in the front seat and pressed play on the radio and turning on my favorite song 'move along'. I listened to my C D for about a hour until I finally felt tired enough to fall asleep.

Early that morning I was awoken up by the huge thunder storm outside. Glancing at my wrist watch I noted that it was 5:33 and it was storming this bad. Laying back down I decided to go back to sleep that is, until I heard a loud blow horn go off, jolting up quickly I looked out of the window noticing people get out and started to form a horizontal line across the land. What the hell I thought to myself is raining like crazy outside, but of course not wanting to get into trouble I quickly undressed and redressed then hurried out of my car and into the line.

"ROOOM ATTENTION" was called out and the whole line straightened out in to a perfect line. "GOOD MORNING AND WELCOME TO YOUR FIRST DAY OF THE REST OF YOU LIFE, WICH I PERSONLY LIKE TO CALL HELL." He turned around and shouted toward the tents, "COLONELS PLEAS FORM YOUR TEAMS". Three young men exited the tent all dressed in navy blue suit will tones of badges and medals pinned there chest. They all spread about thirty feet apart across from us. Then the other man started to shout again. "EACH AND EVERYONE OF AS BEEN ASIGHNED TO ONE OF THESE MEN, WHEN I CALL YOUR NAME YOU WILL GO AND LINE UP IN FRONT OF THEM. IS THAT CLEAR" "YES SIR" we all shouted. "THIS IS SERGANT ARCHIBALD, NOW LISTEN FOR YOU NAME." He went through almost the whole list, there was almost no one left. The only ones standing were me and twelve other men. Looking around curiously I noticed there was one colonel left and his line was completely empty. I was woken out of my thoughts when I heard my name called. "BLAIR WALDORF, COLONEL BASS". Looking around I started to walk towards the only line left and as I was walking I was curious to see what my new colonel looked like. I didn't get a chance to see because he started to walk off to where three buses were parked. I noticed that each team had their own buss and were all loading on. Walking in a straight line with the rest of my new team, we all got on to the bus. "I want everybody in the first six rows" said a husky voice. I was completely caught off guard that ran in to the person in front of me, apologizing I quickly grabbed the second seat and sat down. As I looked up I noticed the colonel sitting down in the seat in front of me and with him turned around like that I steel could not see his face, but with the voice I just heard he had to be handsome.

Without turning around the colonel spoke "we have a very long trip ahead of us, get all the sleep that you can while you can. We won't be stopping for about three hours so do with you time wisely".

As I thought about the man's voice in front of me I leaned my head against the window and fell in to a restless sleep.

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed please review. Xoxo manhattanan**


	3. Chapter 3

Blair woke up with a jolt that almost flung her forward; she sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly then looked round. She noticed the other guys were getting up also. She looked over to the busses window and saw that it was raining outside; it was also getting really cold. Shivering she rubbed her hand up and down her arms. "We will be stopping here for about twenty minutes, so spend your time wisely. Go to the bathroom; get something to eat or drink or whatever", Said that same husky voice that she fell asleep dreaming about. Getting up and grabbing her purse she started to head to get off the bus, happy to be able to stretch. She stepped into the aisle when a group of guys ran into her from behind sending her falling forward and into a strong muscular back, looking up to see who that I fell upon, was when I was met with the most handsome man I have ever seen. "Ii I am sorry" I stuttered out. "not replying back he just stared down at me with his nearly black orbs; helping me stand back up he gently moved me aside while saying excuse me and headed to where the guys that knocked me over. As I watched the scene fold out I watched on in amazement. With sergeant Bass tapping the guy on his shoulder the other young man turned slowly around to see what he wanted. "Yes", the guy asked. "Are you even slightly aware of what you just did to one of your own team mates?" he asked in an angry tone. "uh yeah I just accidently pushed her, it was a honest mistake she's not injured or nothing . " where the hell do you get off telling me that knocking down one of your own let alone a female and not even telling her your sorry, helping her up, or even acknowledging her in any way is perfectly alright. Do you think that is ok, because where I come from that is most frowned upon son, this is the army not some gang bang where you treat women any dam way you want, DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" he said screaming the last part. "yy yes sir", " I AM NOT YOUR SIR, I AM YOUR SERGEANT, IS THAT CLEAR" " yes sergeant"

"Now as your punishment for the rest of the time that we remain here you will be doing pushups. So fall out and go outside, NOW! Almost shaking with fear he darted past me and out the bus doors. I turned back to sergeant Bass "thank you for doing that" I said gently. "You need to learn how to take better care of yourself, don't let people push you around like that or you won't make it very far here. You need to be tough. You might be a women and the only one on my team but that sure doesn't give ant man a right to think he can push you around whenever he pleases." Shocked at what he said I just stood there in shock. She didn't think that he would have said something like that to her; he wasn't even caring about it. "I am sorry" I said. "Again, stop it. You did nothing wrong just… look out for yourself a little better, ok." I nodded my head gently as he walked off. With a little more confidence in my step i walked off the bus and headed to get something to eat. Walking in the store I went over to the counter and asked for a salad and a large orange juice. Paying the bill I stepped back a couple of feat to wait for my order. While standing there I overheard some of the other girls talking 'all the buses stopped at the same pit stop'. Paying close attention I heard there whole conversation. "Sergeant Bass is so hot", said one of the girls. "OMG I know I so wish I had him for a sergeant, but that stupid other girl got him and she's the only girl on his team." Said the other "I bet she's some skank that's going to try to get him in bed just so he will take it easy on her" "I don't care what team I am on I want him and I am going to get, no stupid do eyed brunette is going to stop me, plus I bet he thinks I am ten times prettier than her". They all started to laugh in sync. Hearing my name called I went up and grabbed my order. Turning around I started to think about what sergeant Bass had said on the bus. Turning back around i walked over to the group of girls. Tapping one of them on the shoulder they all turned around. "hi", I said " I am Blair Waldorf and I heard what you all just said about me, firstly I have a better shot with _my sergeant_ than any of you would in a million years, got it. And secondly I wouldn't be calling me the skank when all you guys are sitting here talking about getting into _my sergeants_ pants. So unless you want me to destroy you and your pathetic selves ,I suggest that you guys keep your mouth shut when I am around or even better yet just don't do it at all." I said heatedly turning and walking away.

Stepping back up on the bus I went to go and take my seat; sitting down I opened up my food and started eating. Thinking about what colonel Bass did for her she started to wonder why he acted so rude, does he do that to everyone. Maybe it was because he was in the army to long and didn't know how to be around people; well whatever it is she was going to make it her goal to get him to soften up to her. That was it that was going to be her number one goal, to get colonel Bass to like her and of course try to make it in the army. Maybe she should try talking to him when we start driving again; besides what' the worst he could do tell her go back to my seat.

When everybody started to load back up on the bus I started to get a little giddy. One because she had absolutely no idea about men in any way, secondly from what she saw earlier he wasn't very fond of people, and lastly from her point of view from herself she didn't think that she was a very pretty girl. Nobody even liked brunettes; all the guys always went after the tall model type girl that had big breast and no brains. She was completely the opposite of that, brown hair, brown eyes, only 5'4, but at least on the bright side she was very intelligent. That's when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and for some odd reasons her body new that he just had entered the bus. Looking up she saw him about to sit in his seat, thinking now was the time to make her move. When everybody was seated and the bus was in motion she started to scoot over to the edge of the seat to try and see if she could get some face to face contact with him. Not getting any luck she decided to just man up and get it over with. Tapping him lightly on the shoulder she waited for him to turn around. Watching him turn around slowly my heart beat started to quicken "yes" he asked "umm, well hi. My names Blair and I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk or anything cause you know you look kind of lonely not talking or sitting with anyone and looked like you could use a friend and I know I could use a friend, well not that I am desperate or anything it just well, hi" I said nervously. Oh my freaking goodness I did not just do that please tell me I didn't just embarrass myself. I looked at him and I saw the very much amused look on his face, oh my goodness he thinks I am an idiot; maybe my step mom was right. I am know good I can't even talk to a guy, how pathetic, but before I could continue on with criticizing myself he interrupted. "Well that was very kind of you to ask but unfortunately, I don't think that is a very good idea" I took this as a bad sign and immediately reacted on the first thing that came to my head. "Please don't say that. I ii really think you would like me a lot if you got to know me and I you; you see the thing is this is the first time I have been on my own, ever" " well cant you make some friends with your new team mates. I mean after all you going to be doing almost everything with them for a few years, you might as well start to get to know them" he replied. "I don't want to be friends with them, besides there all men and most of them are friends with the guy that pushed me down so they probably all hate me because you made him do pushups, so know I can't become their friends" "you said that they are all men, I am a man and you are apparently very eager to become my friend for some odd reason". Blushing bright pink from head to toe; I was at a loss for words. "Well umm after what you did for me you seemed like a good choice. You nice, a gentleman, you respect women and your good looking", I said letting the last part slip. Blushing crimson this time I quickly looked down. "How about we forget that this even happened ok , you're not looking for a friend and so there is nothing else here for me to say," I said completely embarrassed. Turning around to face the busses window, it was then that I felt a warm hand grasp my arm; turning my head around I was met with the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. "You shouldn't be embarrassed because you think I am good looking, first of all you're a very beautiful women yourself, secondly you seem like a very nice one a that, and lastly we can't be friends; I am you sergeant I can't have others thinking I favor you and on top of it that won't build you a very good reputation, I am sorry that we can't but I am known to be the hardest colonel there is out there and I have to keep that reputation up, I sorry". He said gently. More than disappointed I try giving it another go around. "Well can I least still talk to like we are now at least, please?" I asked hopefully. I heard him sigh with what sounded like he was debating. " fine I will make an exception for you but just when you really need someone to talk to and none of the others can find out, is that clear" " yes, oh thank you so much" I said happily but still not completely satisfied. Watching him turn back around I decided to go to sleep' laying my head against the window I started to think of all kinds of ways to get _my sergeant_ to give into more than just a 'friendship' with me as I dozed off with the excitement of my new goal.

**Well there is the fifth chapter, I hoped you all enjoyed. My next update will be soon and please review.**

**Xoxo-Manhattan**

_Also very special thanks to dreamgurl and frantic writer; thank you so so much for the wonderful encouragement. I will try my best to make them longer lol frantic writer. _


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up slowly I stretched out my arms while I sat up; looking out the window yet again for the second time that day I noticed that it was still raining. I felt hungry so I bent down and picked up my bag, I unzipped it and brought out a bottle of orange juice, some cheese popcorn, and some jerky. Satisfied I zipped my bag back up and sat back up and wrapped my blanket around me tighter, it was getting colder by the second. Looking around she saw that most of the men were asleep, there were maybe one or two that were awake. She started to think about the guy in front of her, she could not for the life of her get him out of her head, like everything about him was entrancing to me but, he didn't feel the same way. Maybe it had something to do with me. Was I not pretty enough, does he not like brunets, or maybe he preferred tougher girls, because when that whole thing happened with that guy who tripped me he did look kind of annoyed with me, like I was too weak and he thought that was pathetic. I didn't mean to seem that way he was the one that stepped in and said something, it's not like I asked him to dam it. Well whatever if he wants tough then tough I am going to give him.

Munching on my cheese popcorn I felt the bus come to a Holt I looked up from my snack and noticed the sergeant getting up. Him stretching also he stood up and reached down to pick up his jacket, slipped it on turned around facing everyone behind him; before he could get to what he what he was doing he saw me and stopped. With locked eyes I gave him a gentle smile "hi " I said quietly " hi " he said back. " what are you doing up I thought I told you to try and get as much sleep as you could." "Well I wasn't that tired I guess because I kept on waking up and the last time I woke up I was hungry so I ate" I replied back. He just stared at me for a moment like I was crazy. Wow I thought, can't a girl be hungry. "Well we have arrived finally. I hope you are prepared" he asked me. Scoffing out loud I said, "Of course I am ready, I am not some little girl who can't take care of herself or something" I said matter of fact. He gave me an amused look like I was telling him a joke or something. "Do you think that I am funny or something sergeant Bass" I said. "No not at all" he drawled out. "I just would like to know what exactly changed between now and the last time we talked, first you wanted to be my friend and get to know me and now you're playing this whole tough girl act like you hate me". I stared at him almost shocked; first he tells me that we can't be friends and to toughen up or I want last in here and now I am being to tough, what the hell is wrong with him. "first of all you told me to toughen up or else I wouldn't make it in here, second of all you also said that we couldn't be friends because you were that sergeant and it wouldn't be right because people would start to talk so I don't see why the hell not I can't act tough when you told me to." "What I told you is to not let those guys back there push you around". He said, he sounded like he was getting angry and that was the last thing I needed to be was on his bad list. " what I saw when you tripped and fell was a more than easy target, you have to relies that you are surrounded by men and you are the only women there going to be seeing for a while. Do you understand that?" I nodded my head as he continued. "Miss Waldorf not all men that are in the military are good men, there have been reports from all fields from young women who have been sexually harassed, molested, and raped. I have had a women from one of one of my closest friends basses been raped. A women in one of my basses has yet to experience any of those things and I would like to keep it that way; the last thing I want to hear let alone see is that has happened to you.

So when I told you to toughen up I want you to be tougher around those men back there because when you're not all that tells them is that you are weak and can't handle yourself which lets them know that they can do whatever the hell they want to whether that's tripping you and not even apologizing or raping you." He said quietly. Surprised by hearing this I didn't know what to say, I couldn't believe that men in the military have done that to women. Now I felt kind of bad for snapping at him when all he was trying to do was help me, but to be fare he could have been a little more discrete about it even though that still doesn't make it right. "I am sorry I didn't rely that you were trying to help me, obviously I am not very good at reading signal" I laughed. He let out a chuckle in which that gave me hope in order so we could be friends.

"So" I said, "you said that we have arrived at are destination", "I did didn't I", "you did", "well then I hope you are prepared for your first week of hell" he laughed out. But I didn't find it that humorous.

When everybody was finally outside we all lined up into straight horizontal line.i Sergeant was walking back and forth making sure that everyone was at attention. "LISTEN HERE", he said loudly. "THIS IS YOUR FIRST WEEK OF TRAINING, ALSO KNOWN AS THE WEEK OF HELL. YOU WILL BE TESTED BY YOUR MIND, STRENGTH AND ACOUNTABILITY. WHO EVER DOSNT MAKE IT WILL BE SENT BACK HOME BY THE END OF THE WEEK. IS THAT CLEAR." "YES SERGEANT!" "NOW TO MAKE THIS WEEK OF HELL A LITTLE INTERESTING INSTEAD OF ASSIGNING BUNKS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE COMPETITION FOR THEM. FIRST WE ARE GOING TO HAVE ONE FOR THE MEN. THE WILL BE DOING A OBSTICLE COURSE AND SENSE THERE ARE ONLY TWO WOMEN IN MY BASE THEY WILL BE DOING THERE OWN COMPETEING AGAINST EACHOTHER, THE WINNER GETTING TO SHARE MY QUARTERS! LET'S BEGIN.

I was so shocked, I couldn't believe the competition. He was really going to do this. I wonder who the other girl is; I have to win this I thought to myself. There is no way in hell that other girl is going to be sharing anything with him.

As all the boys started to run off some where I tried to look to see what girl I was competing against, as I was doing this I ended up locking eyes with sergeant Bass. As I stood there gazing into his eyes for a moment when I saw him point behind me. I turned around reluctantly braking are eye lock I saw what he was pointing to. A tall black girl way taller than me by about a foot stood in front of me. She had dark blue eyes, narrow face and long hair that were about a little past her shoulders. She was pretty and did look pretty athletic. Well my hair was longer so ha I thought. "I am Raina Thorpe" "Blair Waldorf", I replied back offering out my hand to her. She ignored it rudely and continued talking. "Whatever, this competition is mine along with sergeant Bass. That means you don't go near him so don't even bother to try winning the obstacle course because you just going to lose, Got it!" ohh no I don't think so if she thinks that she's going to win she better think again. "First of all Thorpe I don't know who the hell you think you are telling me what to do, and second of all you're the one that better watch out because I am going to win so you better stay the hell away from him" with that being said I turned on my heel and followed everybody else that was headed to watch the competition. On my way I caught sergeant Bass looking at me I gave him a shy smile and in turn he winked at me.

_So I hope you liked. I love to hear from you and last chapter I didn't get any reviews so I don't know if you guys didn't like it or what but please give me feedback on this one. I am also open to suggestions, well until next time._

_**Xoxo-Manhattan**_

i


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up slowly I stretched out my arms while I sat up; looking out the window yet again for the second time that day I noticed that it was still raining. I felt hungry so I bent down and picked up my bag, I unzipped it and brought out a bottle of orange juice, some cheese popcorn, and some jerky. Satisfied I zipped my bag back up and sat back up and wrapped my blanket around me tighter, it was getting colder by the second. Looking around she saw that most of the men were asleep, there were maybe one or two that were awake. She started to think about the guy in front of her, she could not for the life of her get him out of her head, like everything about him was entrancing to me but, he didn't feel the same way. Maybe it had something to do with me. Was I not pretty enough, does he not like brunets, or maybe he preferred tougher girls, because when that whole thing happened with that guy who tripped me he did look kind of annoyed with me, like I was too weak and he thought that was pathetic. I didn't mean to seem that way he was the one that stepped in and said something, it's not like I asked him to dam it. Well whatever if he wants tough then tough I am going to give him.

Munching on my cheese popcorn I felt the bus come to a Holt I looked up from my snack and noticed the sergeant getting up. Him stretching also he stood up and reached down to pick up his jacket, slipped it on turned around facing everyone behind him; before he could get to what he what he was doing he saw me and stopped. With locked eyes I gave him a gentle smile "hi " I said quietly " hi " he said back. " what are you doing up I thought I told you to try and get as much sleep as you could." "Well I wasn't that tired I guess because I kept on waking up and the last time I woke up I was hungry so I ate" I replied back. He just stared at me for a moment like I was crazy. Wow I thought, can't a girl be hungry. "Well we have arrived finally. I hope you are prepared" he asked me. Scoffing out loud I said, "Of course I am ready, I am not some little girl who can't take care of herself or something" I said matter of fact. He gave me an amused look like I was telling him a joke or something. "Do you think that I am funny or something sergeant Bass" I said. "No not at all" he drawled out. "I just would like to know what exactly changed between now and the last time we talked, first you wanted to be my friend and get to know me and now you're playing this whole tough girl act like you hate me". I stared at him almost shocked; first he tells me that we can't be friends and to toughen up or I want last in here and now I am being to tough, what the hell is wrong with him. "first of all you told me to toughen up or else I wouldn't make it in here, second of all you also said that we couldn't be friends because you were that sergeant and it wouldn't be right because people would start to talk so I don't see why the hell not I can't act tough when you told me to." "What I told you is to not let those guys back there push you around". He said, he sounded like he was getting angry and that was the last thing I needed to be was on his bad list. " what I saw when you tripped and fell was a more than easy target, you have to relies that you are surrounded by men and you are the only women there going to be seeing for a while. Do you understand that?" I nodded my head as he continued. "Miss Waldorf not all men that are in the military are good men, there have been reports from all fields from young women who have been sexually harassed, molested, and raped. I have had a women from one of one of my closest friends basses been raped. A women in one of my basses has yet to experience any of those things and I would like to keep it that way; the last thing I want to hear let alone see is that has happened to you.

So when I told you to toughen up I want you to be tougher around those men back there because when you're not all that tells them is that you are weak and can't handle yourself which lets them know that they can do whatever the hell they want to whether that's tripping you and not even apologizing or raping you." He said quietly. Surprised by hearing this I didn't know what to say, I couldn't believe that men in the military have done that to women. Now I felt kind of bad for snapping at him when all he was trying to do was help me, but to be fare he could have been a little more discrete about it even though that still doesn't make it right. "I am sorry I didn't rely that you were trying to help me, obviously I am not very good at reading signal" I laughed. He let out a chuckle in which that gave me hope in order so we could be friends.

"So" I said, "you said that we have arrived at are destination", "I did didn't I", "you did", "well then I hope you are prepared for your first week of hell" he laughed out. But I didn't find it that humorous.

When everybody was finally outside we all lined up into straight horizontal line.i Sergeant was walking back and forth making sure that everyone was at attention. "LISTEN HERE", he said loudly. "THIS IS YOUR FIRST WEEK OF TRAINING, ALSO KNOWN AS THE WEEK OF HELL. YOU WILL BE TESTED BY YOUR MIND, STRENGTH AND ACOUNTABILITY. WHO EVER DOSNT MAKE IT WILL BE SENT BACK HOME BY THE END OF THE WEEK. IS THAT CLEAR." "YES SERGEANT!" "NOW TO MAKE THIS WEEK OF HELL A LITTLE INTERESTING INSTEAD OF ASSIGNING BUNKS WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE COMPETITION FOR THEM. FIRST WE ARE GOING TO HAVE ONE FOR THE MEN. THE WILL BE DOING A OBSTICLE COURSE AND SENSE THERE ARE ONLY TWO WOMEN IN MY BASE THEY WILL BE DOING THERE OWN COMPETEING AGAINST EACHOTHER, THE WINNER GETTING TO SHARE MY QUARTERS! LET'S BEGIN.

I was so shocked, I couldn't believe the competition. He was really going to do this. I wonder who the other girl is; I have to win this I thought to myself. There is no way in hell that other girl is going to be sharing anything with him.

As all the boys started to run off some where I tried to look to see what girl I was competing against, as I was doing this I ended up locking eyes with sergeant Bass. As I stood there gazing into his eyes for a moment when I saw him point behind me. I turned around reluctantly braking are eye lock I saw what he was pointing to. A tall black girl way taller than me by about a foot stood in front of me. She had dark blue eyes, narrow face and long hair that were about a little past her shoulders. She was pretty and did look pretty athletic. Well my hair was longer so ha I thought. "I am Raina Thorpe" "Blair Waldorf", I replied back offering out my hand to her. She ignored it rudely and continued talking. "Whatever, this competition is mine along with sergeant Bass. That means you don't go near him so don't even bother to try winning the obstacle course because you just going to lose, Got it!" ohh no I don't think so if she thinks that she's going to win she better think again. "First of all Thorpe I don't know who the hell you think you are telling me what to do, and second of all you're the one that better watch out because I am going to win so you better stay the hell away from him" with that being said I turned on my heel and followed everybody else that was headed to watch the competition. On my way I caught sergeant Bass looking at me I gave him a shy smile and in turn he winked at me.

_So I hope you liked. I love to hear from you and last chapter I didn't get any reviews so I don't know if you guys didn't like it or what but please give me feedback on this one. I am also open to suggestions, well until next time._

_**Xoxo-Manhattan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far I love hearing from you and I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

Already pissed off about that stupid Thorpe girl I stomped over to where all the men were meeting up for the obstacle course. I had to win this, I mean how hard could it be all of these men were competing all at once and I was just going up against one girl. One tall athletic girl; when I reached everyone I saw what I was about to do after the guys went. There was a huge field that started out with a wired sharp thing that looked like I had to climb through, then the tires I had to step through, afterwards I had to run about three yards over to a giant wall with a rope that I had to climb over to the other side jump down run over to sergeant Bass to drop and give him one hundred push up. What the hell had I gotten myself into I thought. "ALL RIGHT MEN WHEN YOU HERE THE BLOW HORN THAT'S YOUR Q TO GO, GOT IT" sergeant Bass shouted. "SIR YES SIR" the all shouted back. Suddenly there was a blood piercing horn that shouted through the air and before you knew it all the men were of kicking each other's asses to get the best bed. If you thought about it was kind of stupid but I wanted sergeant Bass and I am going to win this competition against that stupid tramp Raina Thorpe. I was interrupted in my thoughts by a certain Bass. "So Miss Waldorf are you ready for you challenge" he asked. "I honestly don't know" I said truthfully. "Can I tell you a secret" I said quietly as I turned to him. "I am all ears" he replied with raised eyebrows. "I am very scared of heights and that wall over there scares me to death" I said. I watched his face got from to amusement to worry. "So does that mean that you're dropping out of the competition" he asked. "Oh no no no I was just saying" "Good because like I told you before don't shoe weakness". Before I could reply there was a group of men that came over to where we were standing and dropped to start to drop to do there pushups.

About 10 minutes passed when finally a guy reached hundred and stood up to solute sergeant Bass. "Well young man looks like you just earned yourself the best bunk in the house. You could all the rest of the men whine behind him in disappointment. "WELL MISS WALDORF AND MISS THORPE LOOKS LIKE ITS YOUR TURN" he had to shout I thought. Oh my goodness this was it this was it. Ok Waldorf this is it you're going to win this you're going to win this. Walking over to the starting line I was shaking. I looked over to where Thorpe was standing right next to me; she turned to me and gave me a dirty look. I gave her a dirty look back and the scoffed that stupid bitch had the nerve. Ooo was I going to kick her ass out there. "READY" Sergeant Bass shouted. "SIR YES SIR" we said in sync. Then the horn shouted and I took off running. I was on a mission I had to win, I made my way over to the fenced tunnel gate; I dropped and crawled as fast as I could and for some reason I wasn't moving. I looked back and none other than Raina was pulling on my leg trying to drag me backwards, so I took my foot and kicked her in the face "FUCK" she screamed out in pain. I tried crawling forward again but it turns out I didn't know how so I wasn't even moving. So instead I dug my nails into the mud and pulled my way through; I tried to work the best way I could with Raina back there still pulling on my leg. Finally making my way out and not with Raina I booked it over to where the tires were I was about to step into the first tire when I felt a yank on my hair. I turned around to be met with a slap in the face and being how tiny I am I got knocked to the floor. In the back ground I could hear all the men going ohhh, dam, or fuck. Like we were some show for them; fine if they wanted a show a show they will get. I quickly scurried to my feet and skipped the tires and over to the wall in which Raina was trying to climb I ran over to her grabbed her stupid hair and yanked then all of a sudden I heard a bunch of laughter behind us. Confused I looked down into my hand ad so a full on hair extension. I looked back up to see a very pissed off Thorpe. Uh oh I thought, this was not good at all. So instead I shook it off and gathered up all my strength and pushed her and as a result I she dropped to the floor. Proud of myself I hurried over to the rope grabbed it lifted a foot up to the wall and gave the entire abdomen I had. Doing good so far I started to chant in my head , one ,two pull , one , two pull I did this for a while until ii noticed the other rope next to me moving and then I saw rain pass me up. Oh shit no she can't beat me I thought. With that I started to pull harder and harder; Raina was already to the top and was starting to climb over the wall to climb down. Dam it I grunted out I made my way to the top finally I looked down to where Raina was and knew I wasn't going to make it climbing. So taking a deep breathes I through my other leg over and jumped. "WALDORRF" I heard screamed as I slammed to the ground. "ahhhh" I cried out as the pain shuddered through me ankle. No said to myself I half to keep going. Standing up I started to run as fast as I could; come on Waldorf you can do it I thought, come on your almost there. Running over to sergeant Bass who had a look of horror on his face I dropped to my knees and started on the pushups. By the time I was on 32 a bloody faced Raina came running over to us. With that we were both on the floor doing pushups. Picking up my pace I started to drop faster; I felt two strong arm grip my too upper arms that pulled me up I looked up to see sergeant Bass looking at me. "Waldorf you won" he said gently. "I did" I replied back, he just nodded his head. He let go of me and I looked down to see Raina Thorpe sitting on the ground with a defeated look on her face, I gave her a smug look and then folded my arms across my chest. "Miss Waldorf grab your stuff and I'll show you to our room" he said. Half walking half limping I made my way over to the buss grabbed my stuff and followed Sergeant Bass to our new room.

_**Well please review and I hope all enjoyed. Xoxo-Manhattan**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews so far. Here's the next chapter.**_

She won; she can't believe that she had one I thought to myself as I excitedly followed Sergeant Bass to _our _new room. Realizing that I was a little behind I started to jog a little so I could catch up with him. "So Sergeant Bass what do we do now" I asked. "Well first we need to go to the bunks and drop your stuff off and then I am going to show you where dinner is held because, it's getting rather late." He replied back. Before I could say anything back we had made it to the bunk cabin in where we were staying; he held the door open for me as I dragged my stuff in so he could shut the door. I through my stuff on the floor and looked around the little place; it was not to small but also not that big either, it was a wooden logged cabin with two beds on either side of the room with small blankets, the rest was pretty much empty. I turned to him to ask him something but he was gone; with a disappointed look on my face I picked my stuff up and set it on my bed to unpack it but I realized that there was no where to put anything so I just slipped off my shoes, pulled back my covers and laid down to try and go to sleep. About a half hour later I was shaken awake. I rubbed my eyes tiredly and then looked up to see who bothered me; I was met with two exotic brown eyes that were similar to mine "What are you doing asleep, I told you that we needed to eat dinner" he nearly snapped at me. I wondered what I did wrong to set him off like this "I, I wasn't hungry and you went here so I didn't know what to do" I said honestly. He looked at me for a minute and then bent down and through my covers off me "Get up. Your going to eat dinner and were leaving now!" shocked by his sudden rudeness about something personal I made the mistake of talking back. "You can't tell me when I do and don't eat, you are not my father" "No, but, I am your Sergeant and I won't have one of my soldiers starve herself." I froze with what he just said, how would he know that about me "How …" but he cut me off "I read your health file and it said that you were a old bulimic." I didn't say anything else I just got up and put my shoes on and started heading for the door when, he grabbed my upper arm to stop me and I felt lightning shudder through my whole body "Wait" he said so quietly that I almost didn't hear him. "I don't think that you realize that when soldiers are placed in my care I take care of them and the last thing I want is to see you fait or pass out on me while getting hurt in the process" I just stared at him for a minute when he finally released my arm; I understood now that he was just looking out for me "Ok, I am sorry for snapping at you I am just really self conscience on that subject" I admitted. He nodded his head while motioning to the door "Shall we" he said and I followed him to dinner.

_**Chuck POV-**_

Never in all my six years of being in the army had I let my emotions be effected by a woman and all of a sudden Blair Waldorf comes sauntering in and I can barely breathe around her. I bet she thinks that I hate her because I try to stay away from her. Now were sharing a room together and I am suppose to watch her get undressed, dress, sleep and only heaven knows what else. What the hell was I going to do? I led her in to the dining hall where everyone else was. "This is where the line is for the dinner" I said as I walked her over to it. "The one next to it is where you grab your drinks and utensils and stuff, while in the mornings on the other side of the room that's where you go for breakfast." I finished explain. "Ok so where… …uhh do we sit" she asked looking around the room. "Traditionally I sit with all the other colonels while the soldiers sit with other soldiers" I told her. she looked up to me with automatic worry written on her face "What am I suppose to do, I don't even know anybody" she looked so dam cute with her face all scrunched up and worried I thought. "You will do absolutely fine" I told her "Everyone does it here your no different from them; go, meet new friends you'll like it. Come on we need to get our food." When we both got what we wanted from the dinner line he started to go walk off to where a group of men were sitting. "Gentlemen" I said. "This is Miss Waldorf and she would like to join you all for dinner." With at that I turned and left to go and join Nathanial. I made my way over to where he was sitting with Bazien and took my seat. "Chuck my man, how the new soldiers is treating you." Nate said slapping me on my back. "All ways a pleasure Nathanial" I replied back. "And yes they are coming along just fine. Although I don't see why they wouldn't "I asked him. "Hey I am just saying" he said holding his hands up in surrender. That little brunet over there has been looking at you like you are her favorite piece of candy since we left the tents." I thought about what e said for a moment. Was she really that interested in me?

**Blair's POV-**

I can't believe he would just leave me like that, that basshole I thought. "Hey" one of the guys said. "You going to sit." I set my tray down while taking a seat "Hi, I am Blair" I introduce myself. "Hey, I am Chris" a black guy said holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it as a good sign, "Hi I am Dan" one said, looking kind of shaggy looking. "Louis" a thing French voice came. He was a little more put together and e was also pretty cute but I wanted Chuck. The last one introduced himself as Marcus, he wasn't that nice looking but he was a nice person. Yeah I liked these guys I thought to myself as I talked to them throughout dinner getting to know them.

It reached pitch black outside when Sergeant Bass came to get me. I said my goodbyes to the boys and they all winked at me and I just laughed. As we made our ways outside it started to rain so we had to run back to the cabins; bursting through the cabin doors me him were pretty much drenched. Laughing I flopped down on my bed only to be met with a puddle of water. "Oh my goodness" I shouted alarmed "What, what's the matter" he asked "my bed. Its soaked" he looked up and then pointed to the roof. Sure enough there were three holes leaking water. "Fuck' he said frustrated. "So umm I can sleep on the floor" I said looking down at the cold wet concrete floor. He looked down also. "There is a puddle of water there to" he replied back. He passed around the room a few more time when he turned to me "Looks like you're going to have to sleep with me"

_**Sorry it took so long to update but I hope it was worth it. Soooooooooooo shall I continue. Xoxo-Manhattan**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you all for the reviews and I will be nice in this chapter because of the mid season final so sad. Please review Xoxo-M**_

I stared at him for a moment in shock; he wanted us to sleep together in that tiny little bed. But I have never slept with anyone before let alone a man. "Sergeant Bass you don't have to do that I can sleep on the floor" I said. "Miss Waldorf the floor is drenched and so is your bed now stop arguing with me and get your night ware on and get in my bed and that's an order." Blushing furiously I turned without another word and got my suit case out, unzipping it I pulled out one of my baby dolls; realizing how I had nowhere to change I turned around only to be met with a half naked Sergeant Bass "Oh my goodness I am so sorry" I shrieked startling him "what the hell are you taking about" "I..I saw you half naked" I admitted. He stared at me for a minute and my eyes accidently drifted down to his boxers. I heard him chuckling and without looking back up at him I asked what I needed to in the first place "I don't have anywhere to change." "You change where you are standing" he replied back easily. "I...I...I don't know if I can do that" I admitted. I felt his eyes on me so I lifted my head up to meet his gaze "have you never been with a man before Miss Waldorf" "no" I replied shyly. "There is nothing to be ashamed of Miss Waldorf. Now either get undressed or don't." huffing with annoyance I turned back around and started to strip down to my panties and bra; I tugged on my baby doll and then through my dirty close on the soaked bed. Taking a deep breath I turned around to see him already in bed starring at her. Blushing bright pink I watched as he pulled the covers back for me; I made my way over to the bed quickly and lied down so he could put the cover over us. I tried to get comfortable without touching him but when I tried my bottom accidently hit him in the groin "oh I am so sorry I didn't mean to" "relax its fine; it's not like it wasn't going to happen in this tiny bed." He said calmly. "Why are so relaxed about everything" I asked him. "What do you mean?" "Well I tell you I need some where to sleep you offer your bed, I get embarrassed undressing in front of you and you act like you have seen me a million times. I mean how do you do it" "I guess… I have been through a lot" he admitted. I thought about this for a moment, I turned around so that I was facing him and he scooted back a little so I scooted closer "What are you doing?" he asked. "Why won't you let me get close to you?" "Because that's not your place" he snapped. Surprised at his outburst I got quiet. This made me a little sad. I turned back around to where I was facing him and I heard him sigh behind me "can you turn around so I can talk to you? "No" I said childishly. He grabbed me by the arm and flipped me back around. "Stop it" I said struggling in his grasp. He ignored me though "Will you stop it and listen to me" "why should I it's not like you even wan't to be my friend let alone have a relationship with me" I yelled. "Stop acting like a child and listen to me" he snapped. I stopped my struggling and relaxed and he let go of my arm "I told you on the bus ride over here I don't date soldiers let alone have a relationship. Yes I do want you because I am a man but… I just can't." "Well I can and I want you to" I argued. I was going to get him to cave one way or another. "Dam it why don't you get it I can't be with you like that" "Why won't you get it that I want you and wish to be with you like that" I said back harshly. He was quiet for a moment and just stared at me as I stared back with locked eyes. I sighed and just closed my eyes "If this is to har…" I tried to say but was cut off by the most amazing feeling against my lips. "Mhmm" I moaned; I brought my hand up and put them around his neck while running my fingers through his hair. I felt his tongue slither into my mouth and I moaned harder. I didn't know what to do next so I pulled my mouth away from him not liking the loss of contact, he stared down at me when I just looked away from him "What's the matter did I do something wrong" "no it wasn't you. It's just I don't know… how to… kiss" I admitted shyly. He I heard him chuckle at this and I looked up "You were doing just fine, why would you think you don't know how to kiss?" he asked me. "Well…because you were kind of my first kiss" I admitted. "If that was your first kiss…does that mean…" "That I am a virgin" I finished for him. "Yes I am" I said. He just stared at me for a bit until he smashed his lips against mine and I eagerly kissed him back. We made out for a while until he pulled away this time "What's you first name?" "Blair" "I liked that" he said "What yours" I asked in return. "Charles but everyone calls me Chuck, excepted for my father of course." "Well I like yours to" I giggled and he kissed me on my nose. "So does this mean we can be together?" I asked sheepishly. "Blair we have to be secret ok" he said. I nodded my head eagerly excited to be his now. "Yaaay" I squealed and he chuckled in response. "Calm down" he said kissing my forehead. "Now that you have succeeded in winning me over are you ready for bed." "No" I pouted. "Then what else did you have in mind" he asked with raised eyebrows. "Well I was hoping you would kiss me some more" "if that's what you want" he said pressing his lips to mine "Well it is" I said against his mouth. "Mhhmm. Chuck" I moaned when he started to kiss my neck. I started to rub his back in soothing circles "Blair he moaned as I switched my hands to under his wife beater and I played with his chest hair. "Blair" he said pulling back out of breath and I whimpered at the loss of contact. "We need to stop" "Why "because you have a busy enough as it is tomorrow and the last thing you need is to be tired and more soar than the others." "Why would I be soar" I asked. "Because if we go any longer we will have sex" he said honestly while I blushed. "What does sex make you soar" I asked innocencely. "It means for a woman it hurts there first time' he explained. "Oh so does that mean it hurts a man to his first time" I asked. "For some reason it doesn't" he said. Yawning tiredly I stretched a little "I think I am ready to go to bed" "Ok" he chuckled. He reached over to the lamp and shut it off. He put his arm around my waist and I snuggled into his chest.

_**So shall I continue?**_

_**Xoxo-Manhattan**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank so much for all the reviews i really do appreciate them. I do have one problem though, there are quite a few of you that like to alert my story but never review so if u could I would appreciate it. So Enjoy.**_

Blair was awoken by someone gently shaking her awake. Groggily opening her eyes she was met with a pair of dark brown eyes that she immediately got last in.

"Miss Waldorf it's time to wake up" a husky voice whispered in my ear.

"Nooooo" I moaned turning over and pulling the blankets over my head when I heard a deep chuckle.

"Come on we have to get up if you want to shower" he tried again. "What time is it?" I asked. "Three-thirty" he answered with ease.

"What!" I nearly yelled.

I flipped the covers back over my head so that I was eye to eye with him. "I am not getting up that early. We just went to bed like four five hours ago" I told him.

"Miss Wal..." he tried but I cut him off.

"Blair"

"What" he said in confusion. "My name, its Blair; I want you to call me it. Not Miss Waldorf" I said gently. I tried to read the expression on his face when I told him that, hoping that he didn't forget our conversation last night.

"Well Blair we need to get up. I know that it is early but, you will get use to it the more that you do it." He explained. So I just nodded my head and threw the covers completely off me and stood up.

"Where do I shower?" I asked him.

"Well you see the good thing about you winning the competition was that you get to have a shower right here in the cabin unlike everyone else; they have to walk all the way to the shower locker."

"I feel so special" I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and then went over to the closet.

"This will be your blue uniform" he said holding up a ugly blue outfit that I scrunched my nose up at. "You will only where this one when you are on free time and not out on the fields. The other one is your camouflage, cammy for short; you will wear this most of the time because we are usually all ways on the field. Ok, any questions."

"Yes just one. What is your first name" I asked completely ignoring what he just told me. He looked at me in confusion for a moment before his face went back to a blank expression.

"Why do you need to know that?" he asked stubbornly.

Blushing I thought to myself, did he forget that he told me that we could be together last night? "Well I just thought that since last night when you told me that we could be together that I should know you first name like you know mine." I rushed out dreading his answer. I saw the wheel turning in his head as realization took over. He walked over to me and led me over to the bed to sit down.

"Blair about last night, look I don't think that I made the right decision telling you that it was ok for us to have an intimate relationship." He said slowly.

My heart stopped for a minute, I can't believe that he would do this to me after I told him how I felt. Could he really be so heartless; if he was going to treat me like this then I would treat him back with the same way.

"Fine whatever" I said icily shrugging my shoulder and getting up and walking over to my suit case to grab a clean bra and panties along with my towel and shower bag. I walked passed him and into the bathroom to take my shower; when the door was closed I let myself fall apart as tears ran down my face all I thought was I had to be strong and that a single man that denied me should not be able to make me feel this way.

_Chuck's POV _

I can't believe I just hurt her like that. All she wanted was to be with me and I couldn't even give her that. I had to admit she was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen and I blew it. I just didn't think that I should be dating one of my cadets that I am training let alone have relationship with her. I have never even had a girlfriend before, I mean yes I have had sex plenty of times but never a relationship. The funny thing is, is that I wanted her to mine, to hold her like I did last night but, I basically just told her she had absolutely no chance at all with me.

_Blair's POV_

I exited the bathroom fully dressed in my cammy uniform with a hat on and everything. I looked over to see Sergeant Bass sitting on his bed waiting for me. "I am ready to go" I said with no emotion in my voice. He looked up from the news paper that he was reading and immediately body check me, when he did this I felt uncomfortable but in a good way. He rose from where he was sitting and motioned with his hand for me to go out the door in which I followed order.

He led me over to where we ate dinner last night but this time we were eating breakfast. We both broke up like we did last night and I went over to go get my food.

Walking over to a table I saw the boys that I sat with last night wave me over. I walking over to them when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I turned to see who it was. When I turned fully around I was met with none other than Raina Thorpe who looked pissed off.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked her. "Can you help me. Well yes you can by backing the fuck away from Sergeant Bass" she hissed quietly so that no one else could hear us.

I just rolled my eyes at this. I can't believe that she still was not over this yet. Why won't she get that she can't beat me and will never have him because he was mine. Wait I am suppose to be at him, but, still he was mine rather I would say it out loud or not. Wow Blair possessive much I thought to myself. I was interrupted in my thought when stupid Thorpe decided to talk again.

"Are you listening to me. I mean it you better stay away from him because is mine and we are going to be together and I can't make my move when you are standing in the way."

"Look here Thorpe I don't give a fuck what you think because honestly you don't stand a chance with him because, he doesn't like weak women so I suggest you grow a pair the next time you decide to talk to me. I f you really need me to step down to make you little pathetic move on him then you are a lot more pathetic then I thought you were" and with that I walked off not noticing the dark eyes following my every move.

"Hey Blair how you doing so far" Chris asked me as I took my seat around the boys. "I am doing good. You?" I replied. "Just fine little B, just fine" he said taking a bite of his bagel.

"Did you just call me little B" I asked him laughing at the nick name. "Dam straight little B we all have nick names."

"I am Brooklyn' said Dan with a mouth full of toast"

"And I am prince or fancy pants" Louie said with an annoyed voice.

I burst out laughing at this. That was probably one of the worst nicknames I have ever heard. "Why is that your nickname' I asked him. "Because he always act like he is the prince of everything and he is just too fancy" replied Chris.

"Oh" was all I said.

_**LATER ON THE FIELD **_

"LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!" I yelled through the blow horn as I watched all of the cadets that I was training go through the obstacle course that they had used for competition. "ALL YOU SLOW ASSES ON THE TIRES MOVE FASTER OR GET OFF MY FUCKING FIELD."

I looked over to where Blair was and saw here _trying_ to do what everyone else was doing. He left her alone because he thought that he had hurt her enough and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass her. As he stood on the side of the field in is uniform with a blow horn in hand watching all his cadets that he was suppose to train; Right away he could to tell who were going to make it and who wasn't. Sadly looking at Blair because he could not take his eyes off of her; he knew right away that so far that her tiny little self wouldn't last three weeks and this just made him wonder what a girl like her was even doing drafting herself in the army.

Blocking that from his mind he saw that some off the men were slacking on the ropes so he walked over there to get in there faces. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOYS. ARE FAT OR JUST PLAIN WEAK. GET YOU FUCKING ASSES UP THAT WALL. NOW. GO GO GO GO GO!`"

Oh did he love his job.

He walked back over to the side of the field only to turn around to see a struggling Blair. He felt so bad for her so he thought of an idea to help her. he glanced at his watch to see that it was ten minuets till he dismissed them for the rest of the day.

"FAAALL IN" he shouted through the blow horn.

He watched them all fall in to their squadrons and debated whether or not to make them run a few miles or not but, then he saw how tired Blair was and decided no.

"YOU ARE ALL DISSMISSED. FALL OUT."

They all left the field and Blair was the last one to leave because she was moving so slow. I walked over to her to tell what I could do to help her.

"Blair" I said walking in front of her.

"What" she snapped at me looking pissed off and he guessed that it was this morning.

"Look I saw that you were struggling out there and it was pretty clear that you did not know what you were doing so I want you to meet me her tonight at eight so I can train you" I told her and before she could say anything I walked off.

_**8:00PM THAT NIGHT**_

I walked up to that stupid Basshole as he just watched me walk towards him. I can't believe that he was making me do this I was so freakin soar from this afternoon that I could barley move. I stopped in front of him and we just stared at each other neither of saying anything .

"let's get started" he said.

Four hours later we had covered almost everything until I had got it perfectly down. He taught me all the movements for my feet when I was in line like: right face, left face, present arms, about face and ect…the last thing I had left was ropes and the tires.

"Come on Blair lift your body up" he barked at I tried to climb the wall. I threw the rope down and turned to him.

"Why cant I do it the way that I climb it yester day" I almosted shouted at him.

"Because in the military we do thing right and yesterday and today you used it wrong. Now get your ass over there and climb the fucking rope." He told me sharply.

"Don't talk to me like that" I snapped back.

"I will talk to you how ever I please. Now climb the rope."

Frusterated beyond belief I stomped over to the rope and tried climbing it again and just my luck it started to rain. Hard.

"I cant do this" I whined on the brink of tears. "Well you are going to have to sometime" he said walking over to me.

"Grab the rope and turn around." He commanded of me. I did what I was told and I immediately felt one hand go under my breast and the other under my thigh.

"First you have to place your foot firmly on the wall" he explained lifting my leg on to the wall. "When you climb Blair you use your upper body" he said pressing his arms a little harder to my chest to get his point across. "Now. Climbe"

And I did all the way to the top and over.

When I reached the ground I he was there waiting for me both of us soaked from the rain.

"Good job Waldorf now let's gets started on those tires."

_**2 HOURS LATTER**_

For some dam reason I could not get these down. I kept falling and all he could say was 'again' over and over. I was latterly on the brink of tears. I was soar, tired wet and cold, covered in mud and I think I am PMSing.

"Sergeant Bass I can't" I said turning to him.

"You can and you will Blair. Now go." He commanded me.

"Why are you being such a asshole you are the one that hurt me this morning. Why can't you get that I cannot do these fucking tires." I yelled at him

Shock at my outburst he didn't say anything for a minute.

"Blair I told you that we can't be together how is that being a asshole" he replied frustrated

"Then why the hell did you say that we could last night if you were going to just crush me. You acted like it didn't even matter. What? Did you expect me to just understand after I told you how I felt and then you spat in my face." I told him.

I looked at his face and he just looked down right mad.

"RUN A LAP AROUND THE FIELD. NOW"

About to cry I took off running as fast I could. I was so mad at him, why was he treating me like this. I was running in the rain and through mud sobbing.

_**CHUCK'S POV**_

What the fuck he thought, she tells me how she feel again and I tell her to run a lap which was a good mile. Why did he have to get so mad? He looked over to see her running and he noticed how her body was shaking and she started to slow down until she came to a complete stop. She fell on her knees in the mud and buried her face in her hands. The rain was so thick that he could barely see her but all he did know was that he needed to get to her. he sprinted over to all the way across the field until he was next to her. he dropped on down to his knees and took her shaking little body into his arms.

"I am so sorry Blair I didn't mean any of it I promise. Please don't cry." I pleaded with her but, she just sobbed harder.

"Why… do you… hate me" she sobbed into his neck. This shocked him. Had he really treated her that badly that she had gotten the idea that he hated her.

"No, no, no Blair I could never hate you. Look at me" I told her bringing her chin up to meet my face but she wouldn't do it. She tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't budge.

"Blair please just listens to me" I begged her as I wrestled her to stop. "No" she groaned trying to pull away from me.

He needed to think of something that would make her forgive him. So he did the first thing that came to mind. Still struggling with her he went in for the kill.

"Go out with me" I said. She halted her struggle against me and looked into my eyes.

"You mean it." She asked me like a hurt child that didn't want to be hurt again.

"I want to be with you. So let me take you out somewhere"

"Ok" she said hugging herself to me.

"Ok then" I said gently yet excited. "Now let's get you inside"

I stood up with her in my arm and started to walk up to are cabin.

"CHUCK" she squealed "What are you doing"

"I think you have had a rough night as it is and I think you deserve to be carried back to your cabin." I told her in a matter of fact voice.

"Well if you insist" she replied in a dazed voice as she buried her face in my neck and closed her eyes.

"Oh do I." I whispered into her ear and to the dark pouring night.

_**So shall I continue?**_

_**Xoxo—manhattan**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank so much for all the reviews i really do appreciate them. I do have one problem though, there are quite a few of you that like to alert my story but never review so if u could I would appreciate it. So Enjoy.**_

Blair was awoken by someone gently shaking her awake. Groggily opening her eyes she was met with a pair of dark brown eyes that she immediately got last in.

"Miss Waldorf it's time to wake up" a husky voice whispered in my ear.

"Nooooo" I moaned turning over and pulling the blankets over my head when I heard a deep chuckle.

"Come on we have to get up if you want to shower" he tried again. "What time is it?" I asked. "Three-thirty" he answered with ease.

"What!" I nearly yelled.

I flipped the covers back over my head so that I was eye to eye with him. "I am not getting up that early. We just went to bed like four five hours ago" I told him.

"Miss Wal..." he tried but I cut him off.

"Blair"

"What" he said in confusion. "My name, its Blair; I want you to call me it. Not Miss Waldorf" I said gently. I tried to read the expression on his face when I told him that, hoping that he didn't forget our conversation last night.

"Well Blair we need to get up. I know that it is early but, you will get use to it the more that you do it." He explained. So I just nodded my head and threw the covers completely off me and stood up.

"Where do I shower?" I asked him.

"Well you see the good thing about you winning the competition was that you get to have a shower right here in the cabin unlike everyone else; they have to walk all the way to the shower locker."

"I feel so special" I said sarcastically. He just rolled his eyes and then went over to the closet.

"This will be your blue uniform" he said holding up a ugly blue outfit that I scrunched my nose up at. "You will only where this one when you are on free time and not out on the fields. The other one is your camouflage, cammy for short; you will wear this most of the time because we are usually all ways on the field. Ok, any questions."

"Yes just one. What is your first name" I asked completely ignoring what he just told me. He looked at me in confusion for a moment before his face went back to a blank expression.

"Why do you need to know that?" he asked stubbornly.

Blushing I thought to myself, did he forget that he told me that we could be together last night? "Well I just thought that since last night when you told me that we could be together that I should know you first name like you know mine." I rushed out dreading his answer. I saw the wheel turning in his head as realization took over. He walked over to me and led me over to the bed to sit down.

"Blair about last night, look I don't think that I made the right decision telling you that it was ok for us to have an intimate relationship." He said slowly.

My heart stopped for a minute, I can't believe that he would do this to me after I told him how I felt. Could he really be so heartless; if he was going to treat me like this then I would treat him back with the same way.

"Fine whatever" I said icily shrugging my shoulder and getting up and walking over to my suit case to grab a clean bra and panties along with my towel and shower bag. I walked passed him and into the bathroom to take my shower; when the door was closed I let myself fall apart as tears ran down my face all I thought was I had to be strong and that a single man that denied me should not be able to make me feel this way.

_Chuck's POV _

I can't believe I just hurt her like that. All she wanted was to be with me and I couldn't even give her that. I had to admit she was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen and I blew it. I just didn't think that I should be dating one of my cadets that I am training let alone have relationship with her. I have never even had a girlfriend before, I mean yes I have had sex plenty of times but never a relationship. The funny thing is, is that I wanted her to mine, to hold her like I did last night but, I basically just told her she had absolutely no chance at all with me.

_Blair's POV_

I exited the bathroom fully dressed in my cammy uniform with a hat on and everything. I looked over to see Sergeant Bass sitting on his bed waiting for me. "I am ready to go" I said with no emotion in my voice. He looked up from the news paper that he was reading and immediately body check me, when he did this I felt uncomfortable but in a good way. He rose from where he was sitting and motioned with his hand for me to go out the door in which I followed order.

He led me over to where we ate dinner last night but this time we were eating breakfast. We both broke up like we did last night and I went over to go get my food.

Walking over to a table I saw the boys that I sat with last night wave me over. I walking over to them when I felt someone tap me on the shoulder so I turned to see who it was. When I turned fully around I was met with none other than Raina Thorpe who looked pissed off.

"Yes, can I help you?" I asked her. "Can you help me. Well yes you can by backing the fuck away from Sergeant Bass" she hissed quietly so that no one else could hear us.

I just rolled my eyes at this. I can't believe that she still was not over this yet. Why won't she get that she can't beat me and will never have him because he was mine. Wait I am suppose to be at him, but, still he was mine rather I would say it out loud or not. Wow Blair possessive much I thought to myself. I was interrupted in my thought when stupid Thorpe decided to talk again.

"Are you listening to me. I mean it you better stay away from him because is mine and we are going to be together and I can't make my move when you are standing in the way."

"Look here Thorpe I don't give a fuck what you think because honestly you don't stand a chance with him because, he doesn't like weak women so I suggest you grow a pair the next time you decide to talk to me. I f you really need me to step down to make you little pathetic move on him then you are a lot more pathetic then I thought you were" and with that I walked off not noticing the dark eyes following my every move.

"Hey Blair how you doing so far" Chris asked me as I took my seat around the boys. "I am doing good. You?" I replied. "Just fine little B, just fine" he said taking a bite of his bagel.

"Did you just call me little B" I asked him laughing at the nick name. "Dam straight little B we all have nick names."

"I am Brooklyn' said Dan with a mouth full of toast"

"And I am prince or fancy pants" Louie said with an annoyed voice.

I burst out laughing at this. That was probably one of the worst nicknames I have ever heard. "Why is that your nickname' I asked him. "Because he always act like he is the prince of everything and he is just too fancy" replied Chris.

"Oh" was all I said.

_**LATER ON THE FIELD **_

"LETS GO LETS GO LETS GO!" I yelled through the blow horn as I watched all of the cadets that I was training go through the obstacle course that they had used for competition. "ALL YOU SLOW ASSES ON THE TIRES MOVE FASTER OR GET OFF MY FUCKING FIELD."

I looked over to where Blair was and saw here _trying_ to do what everyone else was doing. He left her alone because he thought that he had hurt her enough and the last thing he wanted to do was embarrass her. As he stood on the side of the field in is uniform with a blow horn in hand watching all his cadets that he was suppose to train; Right away he could to tell who were going to make it and who wasn't. Sadly looking at Blair because he could not take his eyes off of her; he knew right away that so far that her tiny little self wouldn't last three weeks and this just made him wonder what a girl like her was even doing drafting herself in the army.

Blocking that from his mind he saw that some off the men were slacking on the ropes so he walked over there to get in there faces. "WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU BOYS. ARE FAT OR JUST PLAIN WEAK. GET YOU FUCKING ASSES UP THAT WALL. NOW. GO GO GO GO GO!`"

Oh did he love his job.

He walked back over to the side of the field only to turn around to see a struggling Blair. He felt so bad for her so he thought of an idea to help her. he glanced at his watch to see that it was ten minuets till he dismissed them for the rest of the day.

"FAAALL IN" he shouted through the blow horn.

He watched them all fall in to their squadrons and debated whether or not to make them run a few miles or not but, then he saw how tired Blair was and decided no.

"YOU ARE ALL DISSMISSED. FALL OUT."

They all left the field and Blair was the last one to leave because she was moving so slow. I walked over to her to tell what I could do to help her.

"Blair" I said walking in front of her.

"What" she snapped at me looking pissed off and he guessed that it was this morning.

"Look I saw that you were struggling out there and it was pretty clear that you did not know what you were doing so I want you to meet me her tonight at eight so I can train you" I told her and before she could say anything I walked off.

_**8:00PM THAT NIGHT**_

I walked up to that stupid Basshole as he just watched me walk towards him. I can't believe that he was making me do this I was so freakin soar from this afternoon that I could barley move. I stopped in front of him and we just stared at each other neither of saying anything .

"let's get started" he said.

Four hours later we had covered almost everything until I had got it perfectly down. He taught me all the movements for my feet when I was in line like: right face, left face, present arms, about face and ect…the last thing I had left was ropes and the tires.

"Come on Blair lift your body up" he barked at I tried to climb the wall. I threw the rope down and turned to him.

"Why cant I do it the way that I climb it yester day" I almosted shouted at him.

"Because in the military we do thing right and yesterday and today you used it wrong. Now get your ass over there and climb the fucking rope." He told me sharply.

"Don't talk to me like that" I snapped back.

"I will talk to you how ever I please. Now climb the rope."

Frusterated beyond belief I stomped over to the rope and tried climbing it again and just my luck it started to rain. Hard.

"I cant do this" I whined on the brink of tears. "Well you are going to have to sometime" he said walking over to me.

"Grab the rope and turn around." He commanded of me. I did what I was told and I immediately felt one hand go under my breast and the other under my thigh.

"First you have to place your foot firmly on the wall" he explained lifting my leg on to the wall. "When you climb Blair you use your upper body" he said pressing his arms a little harder to my chest to get his point across. "Now. Climbe"

And I did all the way to the top and over.

When I reached the ground I he was there waiting for me both of us soaked from the rain.

"Good job Waldorf now let's gets started on those tires."

_**2 HOURS LATTER**_

For some dam reason I could not get these down. I kept falling and all he could say was 'again' over and over. I was latterly on the brink of tears. I was soar, tired wet and cold, covered in mud and I think I am PMSing.

"Sergeant Bass I can't" I said turning to him.

"You can and you will Blair. Now go." He commanded me.

"Why are you being such a asshole you are the one that hurt me this morning. Why can't you get that I cannot do these fucking tires." I yelled at him

Shock at my outburst he didn't say anything for a minute.

"Blair I told you that we can't be together how is that being a asshole" he replied frustrated

"Then why the hell did you say that we could last night if you were going to just crush me. You acted like it didn't even matter. What? Did you expect me to just understand after I told you how I felt and then you spat in my face." I told him.

I looked at his face and he just looked down right mad.

"RUN A LAP AROUND THE FIELD. NOW"

About to cry I took off running as fast I could. I was so mad at him, why was he treating me like this. I was running in the rain and through mud sobbing.

_**CHUCK'S POV**_

What the fuck he thought, she tells me how she feel again and I tell her to run a lap which was a good mile. Why did he have to get so mad? He looked over to see her running and he noticed how her body was shaking and she started to slow down until she came to a complete stop. She fell on her knees in the mud and buried her face in her hands. The rain was so thick that he could barely see her but all he did know was that he needed to get to her. he sprinted over to all the way across the field until he was next to her. he dropped on down to his knees and took her shaking little body into his arms.

"I am so sorry Blair I didn't mean any of it I promise. Please don't cry." I pleaded with her but, she just sobbed harder.

"Why… do you… hate me" she sobbed into his neck. This shocked him. Had he really treated her that badly that she had gotten the idea that he hated her.

"No, no, no Blair I could never hate you. Look at me" I told her bringing her chin up to meet my face but she wouldn't do it. She tried to pull away from me but I wouldn't budge.

"Blair please just listens to me" I begged her as I wrestled her to stop. "No" she groaned trying to pull away from me.

He needed to think of something that would make her forgive him. So he did the first thing that came to mind. Still struggling with her he went in for the kill.

"Go out with me" I said. She halted her struggle against me and looked into my eyes.

"You mean it." She asked me like a hurt child that didn't want to be hurt again.

"I want to be with you. So let me take you out somewhere"

"Ok" she said hugging herself to me.

"Ok then" I said gently yet excited. "Now let's get you inside"

I stood up with her in my arm and started to walk up to are cabin.

"CHUCK" she squealed "What are you doing"

"I think you have had a rough night as it is and I think you deserve to be carried back to your cabin." I told her in a matter of fact voice.

"Well if you insist" she replied in a dazed voice as she buried her face in my neck and closed her eyes.

"Oh do I." I whispered into her ear and to the dark pouring night.

_**So shall I continue?**_

_**Xoxo—manhattan**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I know that it has been forever but I just don't feel too many people are into this story. Depending on the amount of reviews I will update tomorrow but I have a number and if you guys reach it then you get it. So enjoy**

Stretching my arms above my head I winced in pain. I must have been sore from yesterday she thought to herself. Turning over she was met with an empty bed, this was a little weird to her because usually Sergeant Bass was with her. Glancing out the window she noticed that the sun looked like it was ready to set. Sitting up quickly she started to look around nervously when the door opened.

"Good, you're up." Sergeant Bass said while walking into the room with a bag of food.

I quickly pulled the covers over me cause of the cool breeze that was brought in through the door.

"Why didn't you wake me?" I asked him in a panicked voice. "I am going to get in to trouble now arnt I?" I said worriedly.

"Hey, hey, hey calm down" he said while walking over to the bed to sit down across from me. "You are not going to get into trouble. In case you forgot I am the one that's in charge and what I say goes" he said assuring me while gently stroking my hand.

"Ar.. are you sure?" I asked a little sheepishly.

"Mmmmhhh" he replied with a smirk. "Are you hungry? I brought you something to eat." He said while handing me the bag in his hand.

"Yes! I am starving" I told him grabbing the bag and dumping it out on the bed. I heard him chuckle and watched him get up.

"Where are you going" I asked him with a bit of sandwich in my mouth.

He looked back at me with a smirk on his face and said "I don't exactly like to relax in this uniform so I was going to go change into something a little more comfortable."

"Oh ok" was all I said while opening up my chips and coke.

I sat on the bed eating my food for about fifteen minutes when I heard him exit from the bathroom. He came out wearing a pair of army sweats and wife beater. He looked really sexy and his chest hair was showing, oh my goodness. He walked over to the bed and I looked up to his face to meet his gaze only to see him catch me looking at his body in a very inappropriate way. Blushing furiously I looked down and shoved a chip into my mouth.

I heard laugh and I looked up to glare at him. "Stop laughing at me" I told harshly.

"I am sorry its just you are so cute when you look all wild up and flushed" he said still laughing.

Blushing even harder I said "I was not looking at you I was just thinking for a moment and happened to be looking off into the distance to where you were standing" I said matter of fact while crossing my arms over my chest to pout.

"Hey I'm not making fun of you. I thinks its adorable." He said.

"Can we just change the subject? I am bored, is there anything that we can do?" I asked him.

"Well we can always sit here and talk." He suggested while shifting positions on the bed.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked.

"How about the date that I promised you last night?" he said in a skeptical voice.

Blushing a little I felt my stomach so flip flops. The thought of just going out on to a date with him made me giddy with butterflies.

"I know I cant wait!" I said excitedly, maybe even a little too excited "I, I mean I am very glad that you asked me" I told him in a much calmer voice.

"Blair" he chuckled. "you do not have to me so modest, it is perfectly all right to be excited about a date. Alright?" he told me.

"Ok" I said sheepishly.

"Is this your first date?" was what I heard next.

It was, but he couldn't know that because then he will think that I am inexperienced.

"No! I have been on plenty of dates" I said defensively. He looked at me for a moment when he started to lean in to me. Are lips were so close together and I started to get really excited to where I leaned in also. Then the next thing I knew he was whispering in my ear

"Your eyes don't match your mouth" he whispered with his hot breath on my neck.

A little drunk from his proximity all I did was lean into him and rest my head on his shoulder. I had absolutely no Idea what I was thinking, all I knew was he was close to me and I wanted him.

**Ok so I am going to end it here and I do know that it is a little short than what I usually do for this, story, but I wanted to make sure that I have some interest in this story so if you are please review and if I get my number then tomorrow you get another chapter. xoxo-manahattan ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I honestly did not expect that much reviews, but I loved them all and thank you all so much I really appreciated it. So you all know what to do if you want fast update and please tell review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

So my second week had gone by really fast. Sergeant Bass was also being super nice to me and I loved every minute of it. He let me take a whole week off of any training and when he would come back to the cabin he would climb into bed with me and cuddle around me and talk about whatever we wanted.

I was really anxious for Friday to come because that was when our first date is, I had to go shopping for a dress because I wanted to look nice for him.

I was sitting on the bed with my legs crossed, reading a magazine when Sergeant Bass came through the door.

"Hi" I said to him in a excited voice.

"Hello to you to" he chuckled why looking me up and down. "Someone seems a little anxious to see me" he told me.

Blushing a little I just lay down and pat the bed next to me for him to come over and join me.

I watched him put all his stuff down and then strip down to his training shorts. He then grabbed some clean close and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later he came out and lied down with me.

Kissing me on the cheek he asked "How was your day?"

"Boring, I would like to participate in the activities to, but someone won't even let me leave the bed" I teased him.

I saw him look down and I could tell the memories were flooding back in from the night that we had that huge argument and he nearly killed me with what he made me do.

"I still don't know how i can make it up to you, what I did was wrong and to a small thing like you none the less." He said in a sad voice.

This made me feel a little guilty because he wasn't the only one to blame. I pushed him into liking me and then I go and be rude. He did the only thing he could probably think of with what he knew with discipline. Yes, it made me cry from how sore I was, but I m to blame too.

"Look at me" I told him gently. He lifted his eyes to look at me "What you did was a little harsh, I know that, but I deserved it in some way or another because of the way that I treated you and pressured you into being in a relationship with me."

"Blair that serves no justice in what I did and I hope that you can forgive me." He replied back.

"I do, I do and I don't think that you understand that. I am over it and you need to get over it to. What we need to be focusing on is are date tomorrow night." I told him excitedly.

Laughing he through his head back and landed on the pillow. "You and this date, its adorable." He said after calming down a little.

"I am not!" I pouted. "I am just a little excited that's all."

"I know, I know and again that is perfectly fine, besides this is your first date after all." He said while stroking my cheek.

**FRIDAY MORNING - **

It was finally here! I thought to myself. Chuck had woke me up with the sweetest of kisses and then left to go and take charge of his flight. I could not wait for tonight, he wouldn't tell me where he was taking me so I was a little nervous and antsy at the same time. I still didn't know what to wear, I had no dresses all so I decided to sneak off the army base and go to town.

Arriving in the small town about a half of a mile away I noticed a small thrift shop not too far away. Walking over to it I walked in and started looking around and noticed that there was a sign above that pointed to the back reading _Formal Wear's. _Walking back there I started to go through the racks and racks of cloths.

Nothing seemed right to me, either it was too old, flashy, or just eww.

About an hour later I came to dress that caught my attention, it was perfect. Length was just right; it had a caramel silk slip underneath with black lace thrown over it. The breast cup size looked just about right, it had a small vintage sweet heart neckline that looked a little like a bra, but I knew that I could pull it off. Grabbing the dress off the rack I picked out a pair of shoes real fast and then had them rung up at the counter.

I was so excited that I nearly ran back to the base. As I entered the cabin I was a little surprised to see Sergeant Bass sitting on the bed polishing his shoes with a lighter and black oil.

"What are you doing back so early" I asked him while hiding the bag behind my back

He looked up from his shoes and smirked at me while looking my appearance up and down.

"Would you like me to leave?" he asked me in a teasing voice.

Appalled that he would even think that I rushed over to him and sat down "No, no I was just wondering because you never get a chance to get back this early" I told him softly while stroking his free hand.

"Blair I was just kidding" he said while grabbing my hand in his.

"You were?" I asked skeptically "Yes" was all he said back.

Slapping his shoulder slightly I huffed and got back up "You need to leave" I told him.

A look of shock came over his face and I also saw a little bit of hurt "Why?" was all he asked while looking down.

"Because I need to get for my date that I have tonight and I can't do that with here" I told him with a huge smile spreading across my face. I could swear that I saw a look of relied wash over his face and this made me smile even wider.

"Well than where do get ready at?" he asked in a not so happy voice.

"Oh Sergeant Bass I am sure you will think of something" I said in a teasing voice while sauntering over to the bathroom.

I was just about to enter through the door when I felt a arm wrap around my waist and heat radiate off of a warm body from behind me press into my back. Butterflies flew through me head to toe as I felt his whole body flesh against me.

"I'll be here to pick you up at 8:00 p.m. sharp whether you are ready or not" he whispered in my ear as his warm mint scented breath blew on my neck causing the butterflies to erupt again. When I thought he was about to pull away

"Oh, and call me Chuck" and with a quick squeeze to my thigh he was gone leaving me breathless.

**I know some of you want to know more about both of their history and that will be revealed in the next chapter. So p0lease review and I hope you all liked it. Xoxo-Manhattan **


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry for the long hiatus, I was on vacation and had no access to a computer. Now I do and I hope you enjoy the update.

Blair was getting absolutely frustrated with her hair. She had exactly ten minutes left till Chuck got there and she had nothing to do with her hair. She wanted to look absolutely perfect for him buuut noooo nothing works right for her.

Sighing I took a hair clip and did a waterfall half up half down and I thought it looked as good as it was going to get.

Replying my lipstick and putting on my shoes that I bought that morning I was officially ready.

Hearing the door creak open I flew around and was met with Chuck looking as handsome as ever. He was dressed to the nines wearing his casual officers suit with his officer hat and ranks, he always looked nice and sharp, but knowing he did it foe me just made my heart melt.

"Chuck you here" I said while trying no to sound to love struck.

While smirking he said "Well I don't know if you know this but we did have a date planned tonight."

Our date hasn't even started yet and he's all ready acting up I thought amused.

"Oh Chuck stop being nasty and lets go" I said.

Chuckling he held out his hand for me to take and I took it eagerly.

Xxxxxooooooxxxxxxooooo

At the restraunt –

We walked side by side into this fancy restraunt and I almost had to stop and look around like a child. I had never been in such a nice place before and of course that would explain the long drive because there was no nice places like this around the military base.

"Chuck what are we doing here" I whispered. He turned to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked as if it he already had the answer,

"Yes of course I am, but.."

"But what?" he said before I could finish.

I thought for a moment couldn't think of what to say. I knew what I wanted to ask him; how on earth could he afford to eat at a place like this and paying for two people, but I had more class then that.

"Blair" he said waving a hand in front of my face.

"What? Sorry I just have never seen a place so beautiful before Chuck." I said honestly. Well half honest.

Laughing he grabbed my hand and walked up to the desk. I looked into the restraunt and saw that it was full and I immediately thought how we were even going to get in.

"Welcome to Sicily's how can I help you?" the lady asked.

"Dinner for two" Chuck simply commanded.

The lady looked at him with a look like, you might be hot but that wont get you into this place look.

"And do you have dinner reservation?" she asked back in a rude tone which Chuck raised his eyebrow at.

"Maybe I should be asking you if you still have a job if you speak that way to me again, my name is Charles Bass and I requested dinner for two in a private area. Do I have to get your manager?"

I looked over to him in shock. Did he really think that was going to get us in. I looked back over to the girl and when he said his name she immediately stiffened up. Why would she do that I thought. Her hand snapped up and motioned to the seating boy.

"Take care of them now!" she commanded while turning back to us.

"My sincere apologies Mr. Bass"

without saying anything he grabbed my hand and we followed the boy to be seated and the whole time I was thinking who exactly was I falling in love with.

AN: Ok everyone I am sorry for the shortness but I want to make sure that I still have interest in this story so review and I will update a longer chapter and please tell me what you all think.

Xoxo-Manhattan


	14. Chapter 14

AN; Sorry for the hiatus, but I am back. I cant believe Gossip Girl is over I miss it and want it back so badly, but I loved the end. Enjoy and review.

I followed him as he walked to our table the lady was showing us to. We were led through the restraunt and into the back to what seemed like a private area, Chuck moved to the side and motioned with his hand for me to slide into the booth and he quickly me followed me.

" What can I get you to drink?" the hostess asked.

"I'll have a scotch" Chuck said briskly and then turned to me "What would you like?"

Me never doing this before didn't no what to order. Leaning over to Chuck "I don't know what to order" I said shyly. In return he whispered, "They will get you any drink you want just tell her"

Thinking what I wanted I look at the lad who gave me an annoying look. "Um I'll have a Shirley temple smoothie please" I said quietly and quickly jotting it down she was gone.

Still a little nervous about earlier I didn't quiet no what to say to him. So he had a name, a known name, a known last name, a know rich last name, OMG shut up Blair was all I could think to my self. Turning to him I just toughed up and asked "Can you explain to me about earlier…that's only if you wan to though?" I quickly rushed out.

"Do you mean about me getting us into the restraunt with out a reservation?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yea" I replied.

"Well… if you are persistent in finding out about earlier, how about I let you ask any questions you want?"

"I like that idea"

"I'm glad"

While in our rant a waitress, not from earlier, appeared with our drinks. Setting them on the table I immediately noticed her sex eyes go for Chuck "Are you ready to order" She asked him. I couldn't help but let the green monster rise in me, and I didn't no if I should show it or not.

"I think I am" Chuck said in a husky voice while giving the waitress a once over look. I couldn't believe my eyes, was he flirting with her right in front of me, on our date. What quickly popped into my head was 'I knew this was to good to be true'; getting ready to excuse myself from the table, but I halted to hear what came next.

"And what is that you would like" the girl asked batting her eyes that held way to much make up.

"Does the chef take requests?"

"I m sure he will for you, because I would" she replied.

I watched them with my mouth hanging opened, was he for real? I am sitting right here. Tears were brimming my eyes when I heard Chuck reply

"I would like you to ask the chef he can get me a waitress to replace the dumb whore who has the nerve to flirt with me while on a date with my beautiful girlfriend?"

This time it wasn't just my mouth hanging opened, but the waitress's also. Did he really just do that for me? I couldn't believe my eyes or ears as I watched the girl run from our table.

Turning to Chuck "I cant believe you said that to her" I said.

"Do you really think I didn't notice you notice her giving me that look and on top of it, I know you didn't like her giving me that look." He replied in a voice as if he was talking to a child.

"Yes but, …" I was at a lost for words. "Thank you." I said blushing. His eyes softened and he picked up my hand kissed it softly.

My heart stopped.

"Your welcome" he said gently.

A different waitress returned and we quickly placed our orders and then we were again left alone. Question time!

"Can I ask my questions now?" I asked.

Chuckling softly he replied "yes" while crossing his left leg over his right knee and throwing his right arm over the booth behind me. If he was trying to distract me it was working. "Do you own this restraunt?"

"no"

"Then why didn't you need a reservation"?

"My name means something"

"Do you have money"?

"Yes"

"How much?"

"Enough"

"If you have money, why are you in the military?"

"… Family issues"

"Will you tell me?"

"Later."

"Ok, do you want to make the military a career?"

"Depends"

"On?"

"If I find someone I want to settle down with and start a family before twenty four, I wont it make a career, if I don't then I will."

"How old are you?"

"I'll be twenty three next month"

"Do you date a lot?"

"No"

"Where are you from?"

"New York"

"Where in New York?"

"Manhattan"

"Are you close with your family?"

"Everyone but my father."

Before I could get another question out our food came. As the waitress set up are food I locked eyes with Chuck across the table and waited for the girl to leave.

"I have one last question for tonight,"

"And what will that question be?"

"Earlier you said if you find someone to settle down with you wont make the military a career, correct?"

"Yes" he said swallowing a bit of his food.

" What is it exactly that you are looking for in this someone?"

AN: I hope you all enjoyed, and are anxious to review. Xoxo-Manhattan.


	15. Chapter 15

"What is it exactly you are looking for in this person?" she asked.

All she could think about was how she could meet his standards and become his. Until she had met him she had really never given any thought to guys. It probably had something to do with her background and her foster life because, lets be honest, she never did have a stable male role model in her family. I mean look at what she came from, a trailer park/trash family.

"Why?" she heard him ask which snapped her back to reality.

Not prepared for that question, she was trapped. She honestly just expected him to tell her.

"Umm…I …I was just curious that's all." She stumbled out.

'

"Are you sure that's it?" he asked in a very seductive curious voice.

Not really knowing what to say because he made her so nervous she just nodded her head up and down in a yes motion.

"Well…" he said while uncrossing and his legs under the table and crossed them opposites to get the circulation in his other leg going again.

"My taste isn't the typical male type. That's why I have yet to find 'the one'". He continued while leaning back into the booth to be more relaxed. "I prefer petite…brunettes…" he said and then paused while giving me a once over look. My face lit afire and I looked down blushing crimson.

"How about instead of me telling you what you should be doing to keep my attention, t we just both be ourselves. I think we both know why you asked me that question and I don't want to give you a list to follow because so far I like who you are and If you are the one…"

I looked down immediately not wanting to look at. For him to find out and call me out on my plan was just way to humiliating to bear.

Feeling the cushion next to me dip I looked up and saw that he scooted closer to me.

"Hey, hey, hey, there is absolutely no reason for you to be embarrassed." He said. "Its clear that you have feelings for me and I for you and if we are going to be serious then you are going to have to talk to me and tell me what you want, Because I very much want you and want to give this a chance. I will be honest I have never been in a relationship, but, for you ill try.

Completely and utterly shocked at his confession she swore on her life she heard her heart break from an over flow of love for the man sitting in front of her. What was wrong with her she already loved him and it was only there first date.

Leaning in towards him she whispered, " I want you more than anything I have ever wanted before in my entire life." She found her self-leaning in wanting to kiss him so dam badly. She saw him start to lean in also and when they were just a hairs breath away…

"Are you ready for you check Mr. Bass?"

AN: I hope it wasn't to short, but I just wanted to see who was still interested and if I get enough feed back there will be a quick update. I do apologies for my grammar for English is not my second language and I had a complaint from one of the reviewers.

Well i hope you enjoyed.

XOXO-Manhattan


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy. Please review I appreciate all feedback. Also for anyone interested in ABC's new series Betrayal, I have started writing for it because it has finally been added as a category so please come check it out.

Why me, I mean seriously he was so close. We were so close. So close to having his lips on mine and mine on his, but, NO! Fate likes to play cruel little jokes on me because it hates me. Fuck my life I thought to myself as Chuck excused himself to go pay the bill.

I wanted him so bad, but if I was being honest with myself I knew that I didn't know the first thing about being physical in a relationship let alone be in one. But he told her that he wanted to try with her and that he didn't know anything about them either but he liked her and boy did she want him. They could learn the relationship part along the way together and maybe, just maybe he could teach her the physical part she thought blushing to herself.

She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped in surprise; turning her head, she saw Chuck standing there with both of their coats swung over his arm and his other hand waiting to help her out of the booth.

"You ready?" he asked. Nodding my head I took his hand and slid out of the booth so he could help me put my coat on. He spread the jacket opened and I turned around to slide my arms through as he pulled it up to lie on my shoulders. With out missing a beat he turned me around and did up my buttons for me and then slid his on quickly after. Both snuggled up and ready for the cold night air he wrapped his arm around me as if he had been doing it for the last decade and guided me out the door. Glancing up at him I studied his Greco god like features for the hundredth time that night. How could God make such a handsome creature she thought to herself?

"Can I help you? I heard as hot breath tickle my ear. Brought out of my daze I hadn't realized that he had noticed me starring at him.

"Uh…what? No …" I replied trying to recover with as much dignity I could muster.

"Really? Because from what I saw it seemed you were engrossed in something," he teased as he gave my waist a gentle squeeze. Blushing furiously I decided to change the subject. "So umm do you live here?" I asked quickly. He looked at me with raised eyebrows "Mater of fact I live at the military base a few miles from here" was his answer. Smacking his chest playfully I replied " You no what I meant, are you from here, does your family live around, do you even have any family?" I teased. The smile was wiped off my face when I saw his face go blank and his arm loosen around me. Did I say something wrong?

"Hey" I said gently touching his hand where it resigned on my waist. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I am fine," he snapped. Taken aback I tried stepping away from him but his hold tightened.

"Did…I.I…do something…w-wr-wrong?" I whispered in a nervous tone while looking down. I heard him release a heavy sigh and I had a feeling I did do something wrong.

~~~~~~~~Army Strong~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the way home was continued in silence. When we finally did make it back to the base and up the hill to our dorm I walked through the door with a sigh of relief. I was absolutely appalled at myself for mentioning such a stupid topic. I sat down on the bed and started to take my heels off as Chuck busied himself on the other side of the room with getting ready for bed. I changed as fast as I could and then crawled into bed. I eagerly waited for him under the covers; my bed was still soaked due to the fact that it had been raining almost every night here and the few nights it didn't the bed was still in the process of drying so it was indisposed for someone one to sleep in.

I watched him finish take things out of his pockets and took his suit jacket and dress shirt off and throw it over in the cupboard that had a basket

My hopes faltered as I saw him grab a towel and head for the bathroom. Sitting up I quickly asked, " Aren't you coming to bed?" he turned around and looked at me for a moment before saying, " I would like to take a shower if that's all right with you." He said with narrowed eyes. Before I could give an answer he had already turned and shut the door to the bathroom. I quietly lied back down and turned over to face the wall. I didn't understand I just wanted to get to know him better, was that so wrong of me? I come from a bad and embarrassing background too if that's what he was worried about I thought to myself as I let a tear slip from my eye. Should I apologize? I pondered; I didn't want him to be mad at me. He said that he wanted to make this work, how were we going to be together when he acted this way as more tears spilled from my chocolate orbs.

I felt the bed dip, arms wrap around me, and two strong arms pull me into a muscular chest. I rapidly blinked my eyes opened to shake the sleep away from me, I lifted my head to see what was going on and was met with Chuck's caramel eyes gazing at me. Before I knew it I immediately cried, " I am so sorry, I don't know what I did but, I hate you being upset with me and I am just so very sor…" I tried to finish but was cut off by him crashing his lips to mine. Flabbergasted I sat frozen as he molested my mouth but my body betraying me I eagerly responded to his eager lips.

"Chuuuck…" I moaned as he sucked, bit, and licked me in places I didn't know could even be kissed. My hands reached up to tangle themselves in his hair as he marked me all over my neck. I let one of my hands travel over his arm and around to his back and underneath his wife beater. This just encouraged him to take things farther and before I knew it I was flat on my back with his body settled between my legs. He made his way back up to her mouth and he kissed her so hard she didn't no if the moan she let out was out of pain or pleasure…it was probably both. As quickly as he was on her he was off her just as fast. Her eyes snapped opened to once again to see him hovering above her starring her down the look in his eyes made her shutter.

"Why did you stop?" I gasped out of breath as my chest heaved up and down from our previous make out session.

" I am from Manhattan, New York!" he said out of nowhere and took his place of molding our lips together once again.

"Mmmmmm..mhm…Mhm…mhm" I moaned against his mouth as he pressed his tongue against my lips to ask permission for entrance. Eagerly complying with his demand I was once again raped of my pleasure has he pulled away form me.

" I am an heir to a billionaire business empire" he rushed out and quickly kissed me again not giving me a chance to process anything. Pulling myself away from him I put my hand to his face to get him to look at me. We stared intently at each other for a minute before he said. " I have a father, step-mother, and two step siblings. I still claim myself as the only child though, I don't see them as a part of my life. Sergeant Nathaniel Archibald is my childhood friend and his from Manhattan also and we joined the Army together when we were 17. I haven't seen or heard from my family in years but I miss New York." He admitted in a defeated tone. I didn't have an answer to any of this so I just pulled his head down to my half bare chest and petted him as he got his breath back from his rushed confession.

"What are their names?" I asked gently while continuing to comfort him.

"My fathers name is Bartholomew and his wife's name is Lilly. Her two kids are Serena and Eric Vander Woodsen." He answered in a much calmer tone.

" Why don't you talk to them?"

"Not tonight" he said. " We'll talk about that another time…just not tonight, okay?"

"Okay." I said kissing his forehead gently.

Reaching up he bent down and kissed me once again. We were at it for some time just like the previous moment before we had are talk, this was getting more heated though as I got more confident and tried to dominate but Chuck held stead fast and dominated me.

He once again pulled away from my mouth and went for my neck.

" I need you to do me a favor." He said making his way to my chest. He started to move the fabric out of the way as I arched my back and moaned " Anything…"

He gave my chest a few more kisses before he completely pulled away from me.

" I need you to withdrawal yourself from the Army"

AN: I pray you all enjoyed and please review. The more reviews the faster I update. Also once again if any of you watch ABC's Betrayal I have started writing for it also and it is just getting started so if you are interested come and write or read and review. ;))

You know you love me XOXO-Manhattan.


End file.
